The Things I'll Never Say
by Kago2350
Summary: Takes place after the last episode. Shuichi writes a song for Yuki, Yuki comes home. Bad summary. I promise it's better than it sounds! My first Gravitation fic, please read & review!


Title: The Things I'll never say

Pairings: Shuichi x Yuki

Warnings: PWP, Fluff

Disclaimer: I own only the anime and manga I bought...

The song in this fic is called "Halfway around the world" and it's by Bowling for Soup. I left out one line in the chorus because it said "you'll always be my little girl" and I didn't think that suit Yuki very well... Now, on with the story! R&R!!

Yuki walked into his hotel room in New York. He decided not to stay with Tohma, even though he knew he should of. He just didn't feel up to talking to Tohma when earlier that day he had told Tohma that he was going home. That's where Shuichi was.

'Shuichi... no matter what I do, no matter how hard I try not to, I always end up thinking about you...' Yuki snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a beep on his cell phone. 'Hmm? A message?'

"YUUKKKIII!!!" Yuki jumped upon hearing this, forgetting for a moment, that it was only a message.

"I just called to tell you something... I want you to watch TV today... because they taped our concert and... I wrote a song for you... I want you to hear it... well, I guess that's actually not possible... I mean.... You're in New York... there's no way that the people there have Japanese programs... Sigh, Oh well.. I'll just have until you get back and I'll show you then... when are you coming back? I miss you... Well, that's all, love you Yuki! Bye!"

Yuki smiled to himself. 'Baka... he talks too much... too bad I couldn't hear his song... I wanted to hear it.' Right after he had deleted Shuichi's message, his phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Eiri-san."

"Tohma? What is it?"

"I left you something downstairs at the front desk that I thought you might want. Don't ask me how I got it though."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

"Is that all?"

"No... I also wanted to ask you... are you really going back? I thought for sure you'd be staying here..."

"Yes. I told you that this morning."

"But why?"

"Because..." 'Because of Shuichi.' He thought, but he would never say this to anyone. "Because my apartment here is ruined. Also because I left my laptop in Japan and I have my last novel on it."

Tohma was silent for a few seconds. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have to go, but I hope you enjoy what I left. I also will be returning to Japan soon. I can't continue being in Nittle Grasper if I'm not there. Good bye Eiri-san."

Yuki didn't say anything before hanging up. He walked down to the front desk of the hotel and asked them for what Tohma had left him. The man handed him a large envelope. Yuki thanked him before returning to his room. He looked inside the envelope and took out a tape. There was a note on it that said "Eiri-san, I know he worked hard on this, so I had it sent to me for you. Enjoy- Tohma"

Yuki looked at the tape questioningly before inserting it into the V.C.R. Shuichi's face appeared on the screen. It was the concert that Shuichi had told him about in his message. The music started.

"Lately I feel so small

Or maybe it's just that my bed has grown

I never noticed it before but you were there

So how was I to know

That this single bed

Was always meant for two

Not just anyone

It was meant for me and you

And now you're halfway around the world

And I'm just a day behind

Nothin' seems to fill the holes

That I have since you left my side

Though I can't hold you tonight

And now you're halfway around the world

And I'm just a day behind

I wake up in the night

I turn around and find that you're not there

I just like to watch you sleep and lay by you

I love to feel you near

I think I'm going crazy

Everyday confusion starts to grow

I never noticed it before

But you were there so how was I to know

That this single bed

Was always meant for two

Not just anyone

It was meant for me and you

And now you're halfway around the world

And I'm just a day behind

Nothin' seems to fill the holes

That I have since you left my side

Though I can't hold you tonight

And now you're halfway around the world

And I'm just a day behind

Lately I feel so small

Or maybe it's just that my bed has grown

I never noticed it before but you were there

So how was I to know

That this single bed

Was always meant for two

Not just anyone

It was meant for me and you

Now you're halfway around the world

And I'm just a day behind

Nothin' seems to fill the holes

That I have since you left my side

Though I can't hold you tonight

And now you're halfway around the world

And I'm just a day behind

Just a day behind

Just a day behind

Just a day behind

Just a day behind"

Yuki stared at the TV screen. 'He wrote that for me? Well... at least it's better than the first song I ever heard from him... Does he really miss me that much? I haven't been gone that long... I guess I should be packing... my flight leaves in a few hours...'

Back w/ Shuichi

Shuichi walked into Yuki's apartment humming the song he had written for the man he loved. Even though Yuki was gone, he was still staying in the apartment on the couch, waiting for Yuki to return. He didn't know when, but he wanted to be there right when Yuki got back. Right when he opened the door. He wanted to be the first thing Yuki saw. Even if it was months before he got back, Shuichi would wait. He turned on the TV and got himself something to eat out of the fridge. After he sat back down on the couch, there was a knock on the door.

Shuichi opened the door to see Ryuichi standing there.

"SHU-CHAN!" Ryuichi pounced on Shuichi, knocking them both down to the floor.

"S-sakuma-san?"

"Don't call me that! Call me Ryuichi or Ryu-chan!"

"O-ok Ryu-chan?"

"That's better! Oh! Gomen! Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm ok, why are you here?"

"Is it bad?"

"No! Not at all, I was just wondering..."

"I didn't get to see you after the concert today, so I wanted to come over to congratulate you! You did really great! I really liked the song you wrote for Yuki-san!"

"It was that obvious that it was about him?"

"Yes! That's all I wanted to say, and I have to go."

"Why so soon?"

"I have a date..."

"A date?? With who?!"

"T-Tatsuha-kun..."

"WHAT?!"

Ryuichi smiled at his friend before winking and running out the door, leaving Shuichi to his thoughts. 'Ryuichi and Tatsuha?! Now there's something I didn't expect! I mean I knew that Tatsuha felt that way about Ryuichi, but I had no idea Ryuichi even noticed him half the time!' He sat himself back down on the couch and slowly drifted off into sleep.

Later that night

Yuki had finally made it home. It was nearly 3 in the morning. His plane ride had been horrible because the person sitting next to him had spilled coffee on his shirt. He turned the keys and opened the door. He was surprised to see the TV on and Shuichi lying on the couch.

"Shuichi?"

Shuichi rolled around in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. "Hn?" he groaned before he finally realized what was going on. "YYYYUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted, stood up and jumping on his lover. "I can't believe you're back!!! Why didn't you call me?? I would have gone to meet you at the air port! I-" He was about to say more, but Yuki put his hand over the pink haired boy's lips.

"How long have you been staying here?"

"...Ever since you left..."

"Why do you still sleep on the couch? There is a bed in the house."

"Well... because you always made me sleep on the couch...."

"Oh..." Was all Yuki could think of for a reply. There was a strange silence between the two.

Yuki couldn't stand it and decided to speak up. "Thank you..."

"Eh? For what?"

"The song...."

"WHAT?! How did you hear it?"

"Tohma.. he gave me the tape..."

"How'd he get it??"

"I don't know, but that's not what matters..."

"You really liked it?"

"Well I wouldn't go as far as to say I liked it..."

"Yukkkiii! You are so mean!"

"Relax, I was just kidding, yes I liked it."

"Really?!"

"I already said yes, what more do you want?!"

"Can I answer that?"

"No."

"Aww, come on Yuki!"

"No, I'm going to bed."

"Ok, I'll go with you!"

"No!"

"But you just said that I didn't have to sleep on the couch!"

"I didn't say that!"

"But you said that there's a bed in the house, which means that I should have been sleeping on the bed!"

"When I'm not here. Otherwise, you stay on the couch."

"Meanie!"

"Brat!" With that said, Yuki closed the door to his room. He waited for a minute before realizing that Shuichi was really going to sleep on the couch. He thought he would have protested more. He would have given in... Yuki opened his door and walked out to see Shuichi frowning on the couch.

"You are such a baka..."

Shuichi jumped. "Y-YUKI?! You scared me!"

"Come here."

"Eh? Where?"

"To bed..."

"What?! But you just said-" He was cut short by Yuki's lips on his.

"Baka, forget what I said, just come on before I change my mind." Yuki growled.

"Ok!" Shuichi got up off the couch and pulled Yuki after him. He jumped into the bed and smiled brightly as Yuki lied down next to him. Shuichi threw his arms around the writer. "I really missed you Yuki... I can't help wanting to be with you... I need you. I love you."

"I know..." His mind was telling him that he loved Shuichi back. But he was never going to say that.... At least not that night.

The End!

What did you think?? Let me know! I'm pretty sure this is just a one-shot, but if I get enough reviews, maybe I'll make a sequel!


End file.
